1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a twin-fluid atomizer. More particularly, it relates to a twin-fluid atomizer used for disintegrating a relatively high-viscosity liquid into droplets and forming a spray. The atomizer is interchangeably and rotatably installed to assure high atomization efficiency and control spatial size distribution of atomized droplets of liquid.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a conventional atomizer which atomizes a liquid is fixed in phase and has a symmetric spray pattern. This conventional spray nozzle makes possible to obtain desired spray characteristics experimentally by regulating the pressure of gas chamber and thereby setting flow rate and gas flow pattern downstream of liquid delivery tube. A spray nozzle can be required to produce an asymmetric spray pattern according to a field of application. In such an occasion, the spray pattern may be controlled by moving or tilting the nozzle. However, it is difficult to tilt the entire conventional nozzle assembly of confined type during thermal spray, spray coating, etc. To solve these problems, it is developed to use a tilting ring issuing secondary gas jets in free ball type atomizer. But this is basically inferior to the atomizer of confined type.